


Rebel Without A Cause

by rainydayes



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Childhood, Elementary School, Gen, Students, its gonna get weird guys, you really don't even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayes/pseuds/rainydayes
Summary: Warning: Not at all related to plot of James Dean's movieExtra Warning: This isn't going to be mildly fluffy, but Timmy is a small child soooTimothée wasn't always the bashful charmer the public has come to know. In his younger years, he far surpassed the levels of a reckless menace on his schools' campuses. This is a collection of teacher testimonials over the years of Timmy as a young pupil. Some will seem implausible. Others will seem slightly less implausible.(my dudes, I'm tired and suffering and just trying to have a little fun writing literally whatever I want too you can join the ride if that's what you're into)





	Rebel Without A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Typos are to be expected. It's 2am.

I had been excited for today, I’ll admit.

Show-and-tell day had always been the beckon of one’s elementary school experience, so I’d managed to keep myself up all night imagining what each of my students might bring.

My mind wandered to Timmy as I walked into the teacher’s lounge this morning, musing over what antics he’d undoubtedly pull in class today. I think he’s actually become worse as of recent, slowly becoming a tyrant to his classmates instead of just me. It really was a shame that we were approaching parent meeting levels of difficulty, because over the course of the year I was beginning to form a close bond with the boy.

All of the children had taken a seat with their items, most of them leaving it on the desk or floor except for Timmy. When I asked he told me it was a surprise and that he’d like to go first today. I naively interpreted the action as a display of initiative, but Timmy performs no such practices.

He walked to the front of the room with nothing in hand, fiddling with the pockets of his beige cargo pants that had a baggy blue shirt on top. His classmates began looking around for where his item could’ve been, checking shadow filled corners and all of the bigger desks. Timmy looked back at us all with a sly but neutral expression before reaching deep into his pants pocket. A sickening squish sound made its way through the room as we all cringed in chorus. Timmy retracted his hand, bringing a long, seemingly deceased, animal with it. 

The children began to scream and holler while a few simply stared in horror. I froze along with them for a moment as I tried to find words of comfort.

“Well, that was awkward.” The class stared Little Timmy in the face, the whites of their eyes bearing into his soul. Timmy was small for his age, with large hazel eyes always looking up, or at least we all assumed so, since one of his eyes was bandaged. He held a long coat of fur across his hands, raising it up in offering to Rown Eisler, who was the prettiest girl in the room, scarlet droplets collapsing onto her dark ebony skin.

A lone cry came from the back, low and sniffly as Timmy’s one visible eye looked over. He gave a crooked smile.

“I caught it with my shoe.”

“What do you mean, Timmy?” I asked. A gasp came from the left corner.

“He stepped on it Miss! He stepped on it when we walked home!” 

Another crooked smile was followed by a muted thump on Rowan Eiler’s desk. The blood seeped through muddied white fur, pooling like a dog bed on the table, dripping onto the floor. The fur was mangled by white shards of bone bursting through it, ending with a set of sharp teeth

“Timmy?”

“Yes Miss Teacher?”

“Do you want to see the counselor?”

“Yes Miss Teacher.”


End file.
